Random skits, parodies, and situations!
by Neonicole76
Summary: Just random everyday stuff....Like skits, kind of like a variety show. Ch. 2 Up!
1. Yami and the snake

NN76: Ok, I should be updating Mai's Amnesia, but I don't want this idea to go to waste, plus,   
  
I REFUSE to update it until MG comes back from vacation.... Ok, here's the first one I thought of, oh, almost forgot....Marik??   
  
Marik: NN76 does not own Yugioh, any other anime, just the idea for this first chapter.  
  
11:00 AM, Saturday  
  
"Yami, we're going to the zoo, whether you like it or not," Yugi said to his other half.  
  
"You mean the place with all the animals? I won't know what half of them are," Yami replied.  
  
"That's exactly why we're going, you need some culture, Yami," He said, pulling the Pharoh out the door.  
  
At the zoo, an hour later  
  
"Yami, this is a rhinocerous," Yugi said, pointing to a big, grey, ugly animal chewing on some cud.  
  
"How in the heck do you spell that?" Yami said, holding a notebook and pen, scratching his head.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped, and pulled Yami to the lion's den. The sign above read "The lion, King of the jungle"  
  
"King of the jungle? Don't they mean Pharoh?" "No, Yami, they mean King."   
  
"Do they elect him, like in america? Or does it run in the family? Or...." Yugi regretted ever doing this.   
  
A few minutes later, at the bobcat cage:  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, looking around. "Oh, mighty cat, bless us with no mice feeding on our crops," Yami said, bowing up and down.  
  
"Oy, this is going to be a LONG day..." Yugi muttered, pulling Yami away again.  
  
So on it went, until they got.....  
  
To the reptile house (BwaHahahaha!!)  
  
The building had a picture of a green rattlesnake on it, with the words "Reptile House" On its body.   
  
Yugi walked, and went in, then backtracked to find Yami standing still, eyes wide.   
  
"Uh, Yami?" Yugi said, waving his hand in front of The Pharoh's face.   
  
"A-are there s-s-snakes in there?" Yami said, slowly raising a hand, pointing to the House.  
  
"Well, yeah, snakes are reptiles, there are some..." Yugi said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later....  
  
Yugi FINALLY pulled Yami in the Reptile house, and they looked around.   
  
"Yami, why didn't you want to come in here?" Yugi asked, turning around to his other half cowering behind him.  
  
"In Egypt, long ago, I was out for my daily stroll, when I tripped and fell over a stone.   
  
Underneath it was a green cobra. (A/N: Do those even exist? 00) It was NOT happy, it was horrible! It lunged for me,  
  
and bit me on the leg...I barely made it through..." He said, quivering in fear.   
  
In the doorway of the snakes section.....  
  
"NO!!!" Yami shouted, heels planted on the ground.   
  
"But Yami, they're sealed in by glass!" Yugi protested.  
  
Finally, after minutes of convincing, a deal was made, and the Reluctant pharoh went in.  
  
But....a few minutes in....  
  
"I really don't know about this, Yugi..." Yami said, looking around cautiously.   
  
And who else was there, but Marik and his Yami.   
  
"Pharoh..." He said, stepping forward, a foot away.  
  
"Malik.." Yami said, glaring.  
  
"Pharoh..."  
  
"Malik.."   
  
"Pharoh..."  
  
"Malik.."   
  
"Pharoh..."  
  
"Malik.."   
  
"Pharoh..."  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" screamed their hikaris.   
  
"I've heard everything you said, pharoh, and I know your weakness," Malik said, grinning, and pushing his millenium rod through the glass, breaking it and letting a cobra go.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHAAHHHHHH!!!" yami screamed, grabbing Yugi's hand, and pulling him out of the house, out of the section, out of the zoo.  
  
At the Game Shop:  
  
Yugi picked up the phone, dialing Ryou's number.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey, Ryou, just wanted to tell you something...." "What?" "NEVER and I mean NEVER take your Yami to the zoo, under ANY circumstances."  
  
"Ok...uh, bye." "Bye."  
  
Like it? Well, too bad if you didn't. R&R! 


	2. The Ghost Story

NN76: Hi!! I still have NO IDEA why I wrote this, but I'm liking it! Thanks for the reviews, I'll reply at the end!   
  
Ok, after some chatting with my friend, I totally got inspired! Thank you!! Ok, I'm lazy so....  
  
I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
It was a warm day. Hasaka was walking down the street, alongside Kaiba.   
  
They saw Yugi and the gang. Kaiba had picked a fight with Joey, as usual, and they were right in front of the rumored "Haunted House"  
  
Ok, let me clear this up....Who was there? well, there's: Joey, Yugi, Yami, Serenity,  
  
Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, Tea, Hasaka (My other story..), Malik, Marik, Ryou, Nikki (Me!! ) Bakura, Abby, Mai, and Ishizu.  
  
Soooo, they all went in the House. The steps on the porch creaked as they all climbed.  
  
When they got inside, it was dusty, cobwebs everywhere, a huge spiral staircase, and unstable floorboards.  
  
They heard a scream from the attic.   
  
"I'll go up." Kaiba said, lookind at the staircase. "No, Seto, it's too dangerous! Please don't go!!!" Hasaka pleaded, but he went up anyway.  
  
Step by Step, the staicase creaked. When he got to the top, he opened the door. He went inside.  
  
They heard another scream. "Now I'm worried AND scared," Hasaka said, very upset.  
  
For fifteen minutes, they explored, except Hasaka, who was being comforted by Tea.   
  
"I'm going," Yugi said, looking determined.   
  
"I'll go too," Yami said, standing next to Yugi.  
  
"No, guys, please don't go!!!" Tea said, standing up.   
  
But it was too late. They already were halfway up the stairs. Yet again, they went to the attic.  
  
They opened the door, and they didn't come down for ten minutes.   
  
"You guys, this is awful, I'm going..." Ryou said, looking at the floor.  
  
"No, It's dangerous enough!! Please Ryou, don't go!!" Nikki pleaded, looking ready to cry.  
  
"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING? WE'RE GETTING PICKED OFF ONE BY ONE, LIKE THE SWAMPERT EPISODE!!!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was a maniac.   
  
"You Actually watch that???!!" Bakura asked, in hysterics.  
  
Bakura also volunteered, and they too went up.  
  
Next was Joey and Tristan, Then Malik and Marik, then Duke.   
  
All the girls pleaded, but it was too late. Now there were only girls left.  
  
Hasaka and Tea were in a corner, crying, Serenity was looking soo worried, And all the rest wondered what to do next.  
  
Finally, they all went up, except Ishizu and Serenity.   
  
As they were walking, a spider fell on the floor from its web. Nikki and Abby screamed.  
  
Mai crushed it with her HEEL OF DOOM! (Lol)   
  
And then stair by stair, step by step, they descended up the staircase. When they got to the top, the attic door's handle turned.   
  
a few of the girls screamed. And then....what comes next? Guess before I tell you.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!" All the boys shouted. Serenity and Ishizu ran upstairs, and the boys explained everyting.  
  
The room was decorated in streamers, and in the middle, there was a huge cake that said "Thank you!!"  
  
"It was just a joke, we wanted to surprise you for all the things you girls do for us,"  
  
Joey said.   
  
They were forgiven. FIN, THe END, Or.....cya!  
  
Lol, ok, thank you guys for reviewing..  
  
Pharoh star: I'm continuing, aren't I? Thanks!  
  
I-Love-Myself: I'll try to update regularly. Thank you!!  
  
Chibiichan: Lol, thanks!  
  
R&R! Cya! 


End file.
